A Little Too Late
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sasuke is finally coming back to the village after six years so he can revive his clan with Sakura. But he gets a surprise. "Dear Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, if you're reading this, then I'm dead. Why? Suicide." She's dead. Or is she? Couple is a secret. ;
1. Chapter 1

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present my new story, "A Little Too Late" and it's ItaSaku! X3 I know, I'm putting out a lot of new stories right now, but I just can't help it! I sometimes get bored with the same plot, so yeahz. Well, here's the age-inator! (Lolz XD)(Btw, I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in like a year! O_O I'm SORRY! D; Forgive meh? ;3 lol.)

_**Age-inator**_

_**Sakura: 19**_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Naruto: 18**_

_**Sai: 18**_

_**Itachi: 24**_

_**Deidara: 22**_

_**Kisame: 41**_

_**Sasori: 35**_

_**Tobi: Unknown**_

_**Hinata: 18**_

_**Shikamaru: 18**_

_**Ino: 19**_

_**Chouji: 18**_

_**Neji: 20**_

_**Tenten: 20**_

_**Rock-Lee: 20**_

_**Kiba: 18**_

_**Shino: 19**_

_**Kabuto: 26**_

_**Konan: Unknown**_

_**Pein: Unknown**_

_**I think that's it, so I'm going to do the disclaimer! X3**_

_**Disclaimer: Watashi shimas nai shoji Naruto! That is Japanese for, "I Don't Own Naruto!" xD**_

_**A Little Too Late**_

_**Chapter one: She's gone.**_

'It's been forever since I've been here, Konoha. I wonder how everyone's doing, I hope Sakura will forgive me.' Sasuke thought to himself as he ran through the forests on his way to his home, Konoha.

As Sasuke came with in the borders, he saw three Anbu scouting the area, and he noticed one of them had long brown hair, and he immediately knew it was Neji. Neji and the other Anbu with him consisted of He, Tenten, and Rock Lee had recognized Sasuke's chakra and went on the defensive, since he was in the bingo books.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Neji snarled out preparing to attack. Sasuke smirked, Neji and he never got along, and Neji has always wanted to fight him since the day they met.

"I'm coming home, is that such a crime?" He said smugly. Tenten glared at him behind her mask, while Rock Lee started to go on about him being un youthful, but Neji shut him up with a knock to the back of the head.

"It is when you almost killed our Hokage five years ago, Uchiha." Neji growled. Sasuke raised an eye brow. "So, the dobe finally made Hokage? Che, never would have expected it. How's Sakura?"

Sasuke then felt Tenten throw a shuriken at him. He dodged it and glared at her. "What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke asked angrily. "You have no position to get angry with me, Uchiha!" Tenten silenced him, to the shock of both of her teammates.

"I just want to know how Sakura is, and you start being a bitch in response." Tenten threw a kunai at him, which he dodged again.

"Next one won't miss, Uchiha scum." Sasuke glared at Tenten, even though he knew she wouldn't see, but he also knew she knew he was.

Sasuke was about to run when he felt a pair a hands grab onto his. "You're under arrest, Uchiha. You're coming to Konoha right now." Rock-Lee said behind his ANBU mask. Sasuke growled but went willingly none the less.

Once they arrived at the gate, Sasuke saw the faces of team eight, he suspected Ino to come to him glomp him, but what she did shocked him. She slapped him, and she slapped him, hard.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. But, he then saw a tear fall down her face and heard her say something under her breath, but he couldn't be sure what she said. "What, Ino?" He asked.

She shot him a look of disgust. "I said that was for Sakura-chan, you heartless bastard!" Ino yelled at him and slapped him again. Chouji then pulled Ino back, in fear of what else she would do to the Uchiha.

Chouji then got Ino as far from the Uchiha as possible, and he walked back. "Sasuke Uchiha. I'm going to bring you to Naruto and see what he wants to do with trash like you." Chouji said, looking at him in anger.

Sasuke wondered why everyone was everyone was giving him the glare of death every time Sakura's name was brought up. Ino was his fan girl, but she had slapped him, for Sakura? What was going on?

Once Sasuke entered the Hokage tower, he saw Hinata in an ANBU attire along with Sai. "Uchiha came back? The traitorous bastard finally came back? Too bad he's too late." He was then hushed by Hinata.

"Sai-san! Naruto-kun should tell him, not you." Hinata said. Sai sighed but nodded in response. "You can go in, traitor." Sai said opening the door. Sasuke was escorted in to the room by Hinata, Sai and Chouji.

"Sasuke Uchiha has come back, Hokage-sama. Dickless." Sai had to add his little nickname, but he knew that he wouldn't get hurt, it was always like this, even when she was still there.

"Nice to see you again, dobe." Sasuke said with his cocky smirk. "Sasuke, what are you doing back? Are here to ruin more lives, or do you want to see everyone else suffer for one person's life you did ruin?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly, he hadn't a clue what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" He asked, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know, while his own rival, aka the dobe did.

Naruto put a note in his hands. "Read it." Was all he said, Sasuke wondered what was so important for him to read a damn letter. He opened the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _

_Sasuke-kun, if you're reading this, then I'm dead. Why? Suicide. You hurt me, Sasuke, really. Have you any idea how much I loved you? I couldn't live without seeing you one more day, I just couldn't, so I took my own life. I'm sorry that I was so annoying to you all the time, I guess that me dying will be a good thing, so I don't annoy you anymore. I hope you can restore you clan, though Sasuke, good bye._

_Loved, _

_Sakura._

Sasuke looked at the paper, he tried to say something, but he was so in shock, he couldn't find the words. "Naruto, w-when?" He stuttered, not wanting to believe the letter that Sakura had left to him.

"It was a couple years ago, no one knew why, she became the most successful medic known in the shinobi world, but one day, I sent Ino to get her for a mission in Suna, but when she got there, Ino couldn't get her to open the door, so she broke it down."

"She found Sakura on the floor in a pool of her own blood with this note. Ino broke down, and almost killed herself to be with Sakura, but Chouji stopped her, and helped her, and brought the note and Sakura's body to Tsunade to be sure Sakura were dead, and she was, and it is all your fault." Naruto finished.

Sasuke just couldn't believe that Sakura would do something like that, she didn't know anything about pain, or so he had thought, he wished that he could just take it all back, and Sakura would be alive instead of in the ground, rotting for all eternity.

"Sasuke, I will let you re-enter the village, and I will grant you permission to become a ninja again, but I will not punish people for saying things, of which you deserve, do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said obediently. After becoming a ninja again, he knew that everyone was ticked at Naruto for even letting him come back into the village, after what happened to Sakura, they would never forgive him, ever.

He was ANBU in about a years time, but everyone still, hated him. Most ninja refused to work with him, saying that he didn't even deserve to become a ninja, and that he should go back to Sound, where he belonged.

Sasuke decided it best to take Solo missions instead of going with other people, since he knew that it would end in failure, and or, death. He still wanted to kill his brother, but he just said the time will come, he wasn't as obsessed with it anymore, because he would have nothing after he killed him, Sakura, the one he had grown to love, killed herself, for him.

"Sakura..." He said to himself as he prepared to get ready for a mission in the Mist Village. Sasuke kept cursing himself in his mind, how could he have left her like that? How could he? What kind of person was he?

'_A cold hearted one,' _a voice in his mind whispered. Sasuke had no room to say anything to disprove the small voice in his head, because he knew, it was true, he was a cold hearted bastard that would do anything just for his revenge, even if that meant causing the one whom loved him most the most unbearable pain that had driven her to suicide.

He finished getting ready, and he walked through the gates of Konoha, out to the Mist Village, and saw the guards glare at him, and closed the village doors behind him roughly.

He sighed, he knew this was just another way of them telling him to get lost, he was used to it, he had been in Konoha for awhile now, and he's gotten used to all the hatred that people had been showing him since he had first returned.

As he was on his way to Mist, he noticed that he was being watched by someone in the shadows, he kept his guard up, and remembered not to let the possible assassin get any hits that could cost him his life.

After about half an hour of keeping his guard up around the strange force hidden in the dark, he finally was starting to get annoyed.

"Come out, you coward." Sasuke called out, and heard a slight chuckle. "You aren't one to be calling other people cowards, Otouto."

The voice startled Sasuke, he knew exactly who it was, and his face turned into rage. "Itachi! Come out, you coward us bastard!"

Just then, from out of nowhere, Itachi appeared right behind Sasuke, and held a kunai to his throat.

"Oh, little brother, haven't you learned to be nice over the years? I guess not, even after that girls' suicide have you changed, such a pity."

"How do you know about Sakura!? You bastard, answer me!" Sasuke yelled, he was angry, how dare Itachi speak of Sakura? How dare he use her against him!

"Foolish little brother, I know many things, you will find out soon, but for now, you will not." And with that, Itachi disappeared into a cloud of smoke only to leave Sasuke's anger risen higher than ever before.

"Itachi!" He yelled to the top of his voice, not caring if anyone had heard him. He then wondered what Itachi had meant when he said, he would find out later how he knew about Sakura, but he shook it off, he supposed that Itachi found out when he was invading Konoha awhile back or something.

Sasuke sighed, and then regained his composure then continued on his mission. As soon as he got to the Mist Village, he of course, checked in with the Mizukage, to tell them that he had arrived for his mission.

"Mizukage-sama, I'm the ninja from Konohagakure that you requested. I am here for my mission." Sasuke said, the Mizukage nodded his head, and gave him a scroll with all the details.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama, I needed a very high ranked ninja as yourself, there have been very strange sightings of Akatsuki in the area, and I thought that you could drive them away, if that is possible."

Sasuke froze for a second, that would explain why Itachi was there, "And, there is another mysterious person that have been tagging along with Akatsuki, I am not sure if it is a male or female, but I know that they are very dangerous, and should not be underestimated. Do you Understand?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, Mizukage-sama. I understand perfectly."

"Good, you may rest for the remainder of the day, but you will be on guard at 3am sharp, do not be late." Sasuke nodded his head again.

"You may leave now, Jiroshi-san will guide you to your room where you stay." a man in a Mizugakure Jounin suit. "Follow me," The Jounin said roughly, Sasuke sighed.

He supposed that even Mizugakure had been close to Sakura as well, and the man was angry, and deeply hated Sasuke the moment he'd seen/heard of him.

Sasuke nodded his head and followed Jiroshi to his room, and once he was there, Jiroshi immediately disappeared, Sasuke knew that no one would like be near him after what had happened to Sakura.

Sasuke lay out all of his Ninja gear and clothes that he had brought with him on his bed, and laid down, and began thinking to himself about Itachi again.

He sighed again, he's been doing that a lot ever since he had come back to Konoha, his life had turned into a damn soap opera, and it was all his fault, basically.

If he hadn't left, Sakura would be still alive, and she would gladly have helped him rebuild his clan, no doubt, but since her suicide, everyone, and thing, hates him for it, they hate him for bringing Sakura into the darkness along with him, and had caused her to commit suicide.

"Sakura…" he said to himself remorsefully, he missed Sakura, maybe even loved her, he didn't know anymore, he just knew that he cared for her greatly, more than any other girl besides his mother, of course, but he hurt her, because of his selfishness and now she's gone.

_**That's Chapter one, or the prologue, whatever. Lol. Sorry it's so short though, I'm trying to get back into writing, I've just been really busy, and life has been getting me down so yeah. D; Anyways...Hope you guy's enjoyed! :D I will be trying to update more lately, school is almost out, so yeah. :P Lol. So yeah, see ya'll later!**_

_**-XxMiyakaxX**_


	2. Note, sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
